


Always, Yuzu and Javi

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: (Because this season is going to be so stressful), Conversations, FS Season: 2017-2018, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Road to Pyeongchang, Video, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: An old video from Finlandia Trophy causes our favorite skaters to look at both the past and the future.





	Always, Yuzu and Javi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. This is just fiction, my imagination at work.
> 
> Author's Note: Inspired by this [video](https://youtu.be/UUWquv8263o) of Javier and Yuzuru (and Brian, too!) at Finlandia Trophy 2012.

"How did you find this?" Javier's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline as he stared at the video on the small screen in disbelief.

"Other Javi send."

"Really? Hmm. Five years, huh…"

"Hai. Brian look the same," Yuzu said, watching over his training mate's shoulder.

"Yeah. Man, I look so tired!"

"Me too."

"You look like a kid," Javi teased.

Yuzuru pouted. "I no kid!"

The only response he received was Javier laughing, and he grumbled under his breath in his native language.

"What were we talking about?" the Spaniard asked a minute later, glancing from the video to the other skater.

Yuzu shrugged, his gaze never wavering from the screen.

Another silence followed.

"I-I don't remember this competition at all," the older man stammered, eyes wide as his five-years-younger-self in the video reached over and patted five-years-younger-Yuzuru's thigh.

There was a loud ugly snort. "Sure, Javi…"

"Well," Javier commented after the video ended, handing the phone back to Yuzu, "with that large personal bubble of yours, I didn't realize you'd tolerated my hugs for so long."

Yuzu rolled his eyes hard. "More like bully me!" he whined.

His training partner winked. "Depending on how you look at it."

The younger skater huffed. His expression softened moments later. "I always like Javi hugs," he admitted shyly, hiding behind his bangs.

A pause.

"I like Yuzu hugs, too," Javi said, all traces of humor fading.

"We Yuzu and Javi, together."

The other man chuckled. "I think it was truer back then than it is now…," he trailed off.

Yuzuru stepped closer, his eyes flashing. "No! Since beginning we did – _do_ make each other better. I better because of Javi. Javi better because of me. True in 2012, true in 2017, true in 2022! Together we—"

Javier objected, "I won't make it to a forth Olympics!"

Yuzu gave him a pointed look. "Maybe not as skater but as coach," he said with an odd mixture of determination and hope in his voice.

The Spaniard blinked in surprise, and briefly wondered how in the world Yuzuru knew about that. "Yuzu…"

Resolutely the Japanese man held out his pinkie finger. "Always, Yuzu and Javi," he stated with finality.

Javi carefully studied the finger for a second. Then he sighed deeply. "Yes."

His friend wiggled his pinkie insistently. Without hesitation Javier linked his pinkie with Yuzu's, a fond smile spreading across his face. "Always, Yuzu and Javi."

And Yuzuru's grin was as bright as the sun.

THE END


End file.
